What Makes You Beautiful Haou
by Jinmay1230
Summary: Jehu is hanging out with a bunch of his friends including his little adorable Haou-Chan. But recently his brother Jesse showed him a song from One Direction that makes our bluenette think a little too much into what jess is trying to do.


(Jehu's Pov)

I was just hanging with the guys, and they were being as loud as fuck. I got up and left the room, I felt eyes in me as I got up and left. It's weird I can't think about anything except those lyrics that I heard from my brother. It was from that One Direction band it was a good song but a little annoying because they explained, how one of my closest friends is exactly that. Haou Yuki his beautiful hair drives me wild, he's just beautiful and he doesn't see it.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

(Haou's Pov)

I walked in the room after have being gone for an hour and they all look at me and I just drop my gaze to the floor. I know I'm weird and odd but would they just stop looking at me…it's getting awkward. I kept walking and I sat down where Jehu use to be, that's odd he usual can handle being around these idiots. Wonder where he went it's boring without him here…

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
everyone else but you,_

(Jehu's Pov)

I was just wondering around my villa just wondering why Jesse showed me that song. Is he trying to get me into the boy band? Or is it something else? Is he trying to get me to look at Haou even more than I already am? What are you doing to my head bro? I start heading back to the living room where I had left everyone but I stop and just watch everyone from afar. Then my gaze shifts over to Haou. I smile as I see Haou starting to go along with their tactics; he makes my head spin. He's just perfect everything about him but I couldn't say this to him or else he might hate me forever. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I also don't want to keep my feelings from him…maybe I could…

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

(Haou's Pov)

Jaden my little brother has his boyfriend in his arms snuggling and then they get a mischievous glint in their eyes. They move towards me and they attack me, Jaden starts tickling my sides, Jess is trying to get my feet. I try to get him to start but I start squirming and laughing before I could get them to stop. I see Jehu out of the corner of my eye and I try my best to get the youngest of the group to stop their actions so I could leave. I started blushing when my eyes met Jehu's and he smiles, I instantly look away but he starts walking over and the two boys finally stop.

_So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
everyone else but you,_

(Jehu's Pov)

I walked over and sat next to Haou, I had an idea but if it goes wrong he's going to hurt me…horribly. I let my arm snake behind his head as we started talking and everyone else in the room kinda fazes away from us so it's only us.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

I couldn't help but notice that we unconsciously had leaned forward towards each other.

_That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na_

I met Haou halfway as we kept leaning in. I knew he might hate me after this but I don't care. I Kiss him and all my thoughts and concerns just disappear.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

(Haou's Pov)

I just couldn't believe what had just happened between me and Jehu. I noticed we were getting a bit close but I just didn't do anything about it and now we're kissing. Who knew Jehu had felt the same way for me as I did for him. I'm the happiest guy around right now.

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

(Jehu's Pov)

So now we're making out on my couch, and I hear a wolf whistle from somewhere in the room. Which makes Haou pull back and blush horribly, I smile at him and peck his lips again.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh, _

_That's what makes you beautiful_

I think about it for a minute I lean into Haou. I breathe into his ear and he shivers. That was everyone's que to leave now. I kissed down his neck and he groans a bit. I chuckle darkly and go up to kiss him again. When we pull away again I only have five words to say to him._  
_

_You don't know you're beautiful  
_


End file.
